


You Don't Know

by sleepyheadfan20



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadfan20/pseuds/sleepyheadfan20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danabbie one-shots. Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Danabbie one-shot just because I felt like writing something about them. I would love to see more of them in flashback and in the present. Sleepy writers need to get to it. Hope you like. Maybe I’ll make more short stories with them. Let me know. I don’t think I’d mind. :)

“You don’t know what you do to people, Abbs,” Danny said while his middle finger traced down her spine. He was on his side.

Abbie took up Danny’s offer to stay at his shack for the week. It was just them; he only came here when he needed a break from everything. Abbie was glad to come with him. This was their last day in the shack. She laid on her stomach, naked under a sheet with him. She looked at him, gave him a small smile.

“What do you mean, Danny?”

“You have no idea do you?”

Abbie held her head up on her pillow. 

He sighed, played with her hair. “You make me want to be better, a stronger person. To be fearless, to push even harder for the people I love.”

Abbie sat up with the sheet wrapped around her. She held onto his arm, kissed his shoulder. “Danny.”

“That’s what you do to me, Abbs.”

She kissed his shoulder again, his lips. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

He nodded his head. “But I don’t think you do. Not completely, not fully.”

Abbie held on tighter to his arm. She kissed his shoulder again. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“Mills, you may have feelings for me, but there is someone else.”

She played with his fingers. “How do you know that?”

“You glance at your phone every five hours. You didn’t read the book I bought you from the bookstore. You didn’t drink any of the wine I got us.”

Abbie sighed. She was caught. She should’ve known that he would have been paying attention to her. They were up-and-coming FBI agents. There was someone else though: Crane. He hadn’t called her at all yet. He went for a walk he didn’t come back from. That’s all there was to it. No note, no call, no text. She was worried and hoped he was okay. But she didn’t dwell on him. Not for long. There were things she had to do, goals to accomplish, like joining the FBI. It made her happy, took her mind off of him. Whenever she was alone, she’d think about him. Then she met Danny. Their relationship grew fast. She didn’t think about Crane as much. Lately though, the closer she and Danny got, the more she thought of him. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn’t. Not completely. She tried though.

“There is someone else, but we’re only friends.”

“You miss him a lot.”

“I’d rather not go there, Reynolds.” She let go of his arm. “But yeah. I do.”

“Come here.” He put his arms around her. “I don’t know what your friend did to you. I won’t ask, but I’m here. You know that.”

Abbie straddled him, put her arms around his neck. They were forehead to forehead. “I hurt you, Reynolds. That’s the other thing I can do to people sometimes.”

“Who have you hurt?” He put one hand in her hair, while the other rubbed her back.

“My sister, Jenny. I abandoned her when we were kids. We saw something one day, and she wanted me to admit to it. I didn’t, but she did. It split us up. She went to Tarrytown Psychiatric.”

“You’re not going to tell me what it was.”

“That’s all you need to know. We’re better now though. We’re much closer. She kicks ass. She’s the fearless one. You should see her with a gun.”

“You love her. One day, I’ll have to meet her. She sounds like a badass like someone else I know.” He kissed her cheek. 

Abbie smiled. “She is. She’s travelled all over the world collecting rare artifacts, trained in martial arts, and she knows practically everyone.”

“Jenny sounds awesome.”

Abbie nodded her head, played with his beard. She kissed his neck. “I want us, Danny.”

“I believe that you do, but you’re not sure, Abbs.”

She kissed his lips. He always had a way of calling her on her bullshit. She liked that about him, that they pushed each other, but sometimes he pushed too far. She wanted Danny. She really did, but she knew who she wanted most. Danny didn’t deserve to be led on. He was a great guy. Abbie didn’t want to let him go though. Not just yet. 

She continued to kiss him, and they pretended. As they touched each other, joined together through body and tongue, kissed skin, said names, she pretended to be his while he pretended to be hers. It was just them. Everything about it was nice, normal, easy, right. After it was over though, after she packed her bags, and let him hold her one last time, there was no more pretending.


	2. The Janitor's Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Danabbe fic for you. Felt like messing with your Danabbie feels tonight. "You Don't Know" is the official title for these one-shots. :) Not sure what they do at training for Quantico, so try to go with it. Lol. This is all made up. :)

Abbie sat at a table in the kitchen for her hour break; she finished her coffee as Danny slipped her a note before he walked past her out of the room. She smiled at it and opened it. Our place. Two minutes. After she refolded it, she got up from the table to throw her cup away. 

She passed a number of other FBI rookies and found the part of the hall where there was a small alcove with a door. No one ever walked this far up the hall unless it was Mr. Carson. She took a deep breathe, wiped her hands on her slacks and opened the door. With his hands in his pockets, he stared from a mop to her, passing her a small smile. She stepped in and closed the door. A mop bucket, a dust mop, a garage broom, and a rack full of clothes, cleaning supplies, tissue, paper towels, soap, and trash bags cluttered the closet. 

Danny’s arms rounded her waist; her hands found his neck. 

“What’s wrong, Danny?”

“Is it worth it, Abbie?”

She put her forehead to his. “Training can be a bitch, but it’s worth it.”

“I can do it?”

She nodded. “You’ve made it this far. Don’t turn back.”

Danny wasn’t making his targets in practice, he rushed into a hostage situation too quickly, and he shot an innocent civilian. Abbie knew he wasn’t on his game today, but sometimes she wasn’t either. Agent Davis yelled at him in front of everyone, told him to get his head out of his ass.

“I was humiliated.”

She kissed his lips. “I know. I’m so sorry, but you can’t quite on me, Danny. You know Davis is only doing that to make you a stronger agent. You can be the best.”

He kissed her, too, put his hands under her blazer. “I can do it?”

She nodded again; Danny took a deep breathe, pulled her closer towards him. 

“Thank you, Abbs.” 

“It’s no problem.”

He removed his forehead from hers, turned her around, and pulled her toward his chest. His tightened his arms around her. She sighed as she rested against Danny. Her fingers twined with his. 

“It’s okay to trust others. We’re your team, Abbs. We got you.”

“I trusted my partner when I worked in Sleepy Hollow. Sometimes it’s hard to do that here.”

“That’s alright. You really cared for Corbin. He’s so proud of you right now.”

Abbie didn’t tell him about Crane; she refused to let Crane into any part of this. She wanted this to be for her only. But besides her sister, he was the only other person she trusted, even though he did leave without a word.

“How do I work with my team?”

He kissed the side of her neck. “One day at a time. Start off with something small, something you’re comfortable with. Build up after that.”

“Can I rely on you?”

His lips pecked her neck again. “Always, Abbs. Rely on your team. You don’t have to figure out all the missions by yourself or take down the bad guy on your own.”

She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe. “Are you sure?”

He squeezed her hands. “Trust us. Trust me. I know you can do it. We’re here.”

“One day at a time?”

“One day at a time.”

She breathed in again and turned around. Putting her hands on his cheeks, she pulled him down to her lips. She took her time, but began to push her lips and tongue against his with a rapid want until the door opened. They stopped, stared at Mr. Carson. Smiling, he shook his head as he walked in the closet. He stepped behind Abbie to get to the rack.

“You two in here again? I’ll be out. Just need some toilet tissue. Continue.” He whistled as he stepped into the hallway with the tissue; he closed the door behind him.

Abbie and Danny laughed after he left. 

“I should time this better,” Danny said.

“You said that four weeks ago, and this always ends up happening.”

He shrugged. “My timing isn’t the best.”

Abbie shook her head. “We can work on it, just like we can work on your shooting in target practice. I bet I can beat your record. Shot ten targets in under a minute.”

“Talk is cheap, Mills.” He found the button on her pants.

She untucked his shirt, kissed his neck. “You know I always follow through, Reynolds. You know just as I do what I’m capable of on the field.”

“You may know that much, Mills, but one thing you don’t know is what you do to me.” He messed with her zipper.

She unfastened the buttons on his shirt. “Show me, Reynolds.”


End file.
